Soy la nueva Tsukiyomi
by Meicki
Summary: Amu Hinamori;puede que que sea la chica mas afortunada, despues de un horrible pasado, puede tener como hermanos a un sensual pervertido o un tierno rubio, ustedes deciden Amuto v.s Tadamu
1. Chapter 1

Holis perorsonas del mundo Unicornio

...Aqui llego con una nueva historia muy Amuto

Espero q les guste

** Shugo Chara no es mi, y tampoco sus personajes son total autoridad de la grandiosa Peach- Pit.**

** ~ Introduccion~**

** Amu **

Nombre Tsukiyomi Amu, Edad 14, características, tez blanca, Ojos color ámbar, cabello rosado brillante,físico normal, altura un poco baja, peso adecuado. Personalidad Callada, tímida, introvertida,inteligente, solitaria y se reserva todo para si misma. Pasado, fue abandonada en un hostal de baja calidad al ser solo una bebe, fue adoptada por unos señores de aproximadamente 40 a 50 años, a los 6 años fue violada por estos,haciéndola creer que esto solo era un juego, luego de esto siguieron y siguieron, hasta que ella los demando por violación a menores, y de nuevo fue adoptada por la familia Tsukiyomi, teniendo como nuevos hermanos a Tadase, Utau e Ikuto. A lo largo del fic llega a tener distintos sentimientos por sus dos hermanos.

**Ikuto**

Nombre Tsukiyomi Ikuto , edad 18 años, Personalidad, Serio, frío, seductor, brillante, ingenioso, posesivo y atractivo,características, Tez morena, cabello azul, ojos color zafiro ,buen físico, alto y peso adecuado. Pasado nació en un prestigioso hospital, en Japón; su padre dejo a su madre por un deseo de tocar su violín en una gran orquesta iniciada por el, su madre se esposo al director de Easter tubo una gran educación y vivienda, hasta que hubo un ataque terrorista cuando se fue de viaje a U.S.A, y valientemente se enfrento a un terrorista, tirandole desde a atras hacia su espalda, defendiendo a su madre y hermanos, en el cual salio herido debido a un balazo en la pierna, desde entonces a practicado boxeo y defensa personal. Le gusta el chocolate y sobre todo darle " oportunidades" a las chicas que le dan confesiones. Llega a tener sentimientos hacia su hermana, sin que se de cuenta, lo que lo convierte en sobreprotector y cariñoso solo con ella.

**Tadase**

Nombre Hoshina Tadase, edad 15, características, tez blanca, cabello rubio, ojos color rojo sangre, físico adecuado, estatura normal, peso adecuado. Personalidad, amable, cariñoso, bipolar, preocupado, solidario y amigable. Pasado, nació cuando su madre se volvió a casar con el Señor Hoshina, de pequeño gracias al ataque terrorista tubo un trauma de que si le dicen príncipe, se vuelva de amable y cariñoso a egoísta y egocéntrico; tiene una gran admiración hacia su hermano mayor Ikuto, gracias a que lo defendió y el salio herido, siguiendo sus pasos el también practica boxeo, pero tiene adicción al fútbol como su mejor amigo Kukai, a lo largo del fic llega a tener sentimientos hacia Amu y que no piensa rendirse por que su hermano también la quiera.

**Utau**

Nombre Tsukiyomi Utau, nombre artístico Hoshina Utau, edad 16 años, características, tez blanca, cabello rubio y largo atado a dos coletas altas, ojos morados, fisico muy bueno,estatura normal,peso adecuado. Personalidad, tsundere, artistica, talentosa, amable/mala, comprensiva/incomprenva. Pasado, como su hermano siempre tubo una gran educacion y vivienda; la diferencia es que ella tomo el lado del canto y el, el violin; por cosas de privacidad su nombre artistico lleva el apellido de su padrastro, llego a estar confundida un buen tiempo al tratar de trabajar con Easter, luego decidio trabajor con su inseparable manager, Sanjou; esta enamorada de su hermano Ikuto. A lo largo del fic desarrolla sentimientos hacia Kukai aunque no lo demuestre, tambien trabaja una buena amistad con su hermana.

La historia se sitúa en el año 2013, en Tokio cuando la familia Tsukiyomi, adopta a una niña de 7 anos,al ser violada varias veces por sus apoderados, pero todo toma un giro inesperado la vida de la nueva integrante, cuando el hermano mayor Tsukiyomi Ikuto vuelve después de 7 años de buscar a su padre, y se entera de el nuevo miembro de la familia, pensando en jugar con sus sentimientos como ha hecho con la mayoría de las chicas que conoce, ya que por un extraño motivo ella le interesa, pero debido a la extraña personalidad de la chica se le haría muy difícil ganar su corazón, y sobre todo sera mucho mas difícil ganar su corazón si la chica esta siendo acosada por unos extraños mensajes que la hagan volver a pasar por la la misma situación que tubo que pasar a sus 6 años, pasara algo entre estos dos...sobre todo si se trata que son hermanos...un amor prohibido...un nuevo desafío...un nuevo amor y una nueva historia.

* * *

Bien ese fue mi avance, gomen aun no hay hsitoria

Bueno

Algun review

para mi estupida idea

para esta estupida persona


	2. Nueva Vida para Amu

Holiwissss

Gomen, pero me voy a demorar en actualizar

mi laptop esta con kaiosama

U.U

Bueno

Escuchando we can´t stop de la unica Miley Cyrus

**Shugo Chara no es mio es de Peach-pit**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Nuevo Miembro de los Tsukiyomis**

**Amu Pov**

_FlashBack_

- A donde vamos...papa Rito..- le pregunte a papa Rito cuando me tomo inesperadamente de la mano

- Solo vamos a jugar...-me respondio papa Nishishima, que nos empezo a acompañar

- Ok..papas..- les respondí, siguiendolos

_**...Si jugar eran lo que se referían...jugaron mucho conmigo...**_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Amu, fui adoptada por segunda vez al cumplir 7 años, la razón es por mis ex-padres, lo cual no prefiero hablar del tema, me adopta mi adorable madre Tsukiyomi Souko y mis padres,Tsukiyomi Alto, que dejo a mi madre por un sueño(N/A: es Aruto pero así se escribe de verdad) y Hoshina Kazuomi.

_FlashBack_

- Papa Rito...papa Nishishima...me duele mucho...-dije llorosa y adolorida "por el juego " de mis papas

- Tranquila...después no habra dolor... - me mentia mi papa Nishishima

- A nosotros nos gusta...- decia papa Rito

_**...- Duele...- sollozaba...**_

_Fin del FlashBack_

A partir de ahora vivo con mi nueva familia, tengo verdaderos padres, y nuevos hermanos...mi hermana Utau y mi hermano Tadase...pero en unas semanas va a llegar mi otro hermano Ikuto, que salio a buscar a papa Alto

_FlashBack_

- Onegai, señorita...ayúdeme...- sollozaba en el escritorio de un policía

- que pasa nena- me pregunto amigablemente

- Mocosa ven acá...- gritaba papa Nishishima entrando alborotado a la oficina, y de inmediato abrace a la policía

- No, ya no quiero jugar mas ese juego, me duele mucho...- apretaba a la policía con mis ultimas fuerzas

- Cual..juego nena..- me pregunto preocupada la policía

- no la escuche esa niña esta loca oficial..- dijo papa Rito entrando a la oficina

- Disculpe, pero voy a hablar con la niña a solas señores...- dijo la policía defendiendome

Me llevo a un cuarto muy ordenado, me invito a sentarme en un sofá color piel muy cómodo, a diferencia de los muebles de mi casa

- Que paso nena, explicame de ese juego doloroso..- me hablo comprensivamente la oficial

- Es que en los últimos meses...-le conte de los juegos de mis papas

_**...Nada me quitaria ese recuerdo de mi mente, nada quitaria mi pasado...**_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Hoy comienzo mi primer día en la secundaria Seiyo,bueno en verdad el primer día que paso a segundo de secundaria, por cierto tengo 14, y ya han pasado 7 años desde que me adoptaron...Mis mejores amigos son Rima, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Nagihiko y Yaya.

_FlashBack_

-Quedan arrestados por violación de menores- decian oficiales entrando a la casa poniéndoles esposas a mis papas

- Adios papas...- me despedia de ellos mientras los metian a la fuerza al coche de policias

- Mocosa...- decia papa Nishishima

- Era divertido..- se quejaba papa Rito

- Pedofilos..- decia el oficial al volante

- Sayonara...- me despedía mientras se iba el coche

**...****Mi**_** vida cambio por completo ese dia...**_

_Fin del FlashBack_

- Ohaio, Amu-chan...- me saludaba mi tierna amiga Rima

**Rima**

Nombre Mashiro Rima, Edad 14, características, pelo color caramelo, ojos color oro, estatura baja, peso adecuado y físico normal, Personalidad, carismática/Callada, Ama la comedia/ Seria y fría, Dandere en especial **( N/A: Dandere-muy calladas y diferentes, cuando se hallan con alguien de suma confianza, son más cariñosas y tiernas)**.Le tiene cierta envidia a Nadeshiko/Nagi ya que Amu no sabe que es la misma persona, ya que cree que le roba a su mejor amiga.A lo largo del fic llega a tener sentimientos por Nagihiko.

- Mooo moo Amu-chiii, tiempo sin verte...- decia mi amiga Yaya llegando junto a Nadeshiko.

**Yaya**

Nombre Yuiki Yaya, Edad 13, características, pelo castaño, ojos color miel, estatura normal, peso adecuado y físico normal, Personalidad, infantil, chillona, graciosa, amistosa ,llorona y carismática. A lo largo del fic desarrolla sentimientos hacia Kairi.

- Ohaio Amu-chan-me saludo Nadeshiko

- Mmm...me pregunto donde estará Nagi eh, Nadeshiko- dijo con cara chibi tipo anime, mientras que a Nadeshiko le bajaba una gotita de sudor por la cabeza.

- Etto, se quedo atrás...- dijo Nadeshiko mientras salia corriendo a traer a Nagi

- Ojala no se tarde...- susurre

**Nadeshiko/Nagihiko**

Nombre Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Edad 14, características Pelo largo morado azulado, aunque Nadeshiko lo lleva en una cola alta amarrada con un moño rojo con decoración de flores, Personalidad ,por un extraño trastorno psicológico cuando alguien desordena, toca o malogro cualquier pertenencia suyo o con tan solo acerl molestar saca una personalidad a lo estilo yandere, pero el resto del tiempo es amable y solidari , pero tambien amante del deporte y de la danza. Nadeshiko/ Nagihiko en verdad es hombre solo que se puso esa identidad para practicar mejor su tecnica de danza; pero no se lo quiere decir a Amu para no quedar como un pervertido, solo saben su secreto Tadase, Kukai y Rima. Al comienza siente algo por su mejor amiga Amu, aunque despues descubre que tiene sentimientos hacia Rima.

- ah..ah..Ohaio Amu-chan...-me saludo algo agitado Nagi, después de haber venido corriendo

- Nagi...T°T- dijo mi amiga Rima con llamas a los lados...- tenemos que hablar

- C..claro Rima-tan...- dijo riendo nervioso Nagi

- Vamonos Rima...- dije en voz baja a mi amiga Rima

Nuestro uniforme consistía, en

**(N/A:clubs/shugo-chara/images/19949093/title/shugo -char a-middle-school-uniforms-photo)**

Chicos: Igual al anterior uniforme solo que con la corbata verde en vez de azul

Chicas: vestido negro, con la falda amplia y detalles rojos de estampado en la corbata y los vuelos de la falda, lineas de detalle rojas en el contorno del cuello y la costura del vestido.

**Fin de Amu Pov**

**Rima Pov**

Habia llegado como siempre a la preparatoria, dispuesta a estar el mayor tiempo posible con Amu, y tenia que aparecer el travestí me da colera ese chico o chica.

- Bien cuando le diras a Amu que Nadeshiko eres tu - le reclame muy molesta

- Gomen Rima-tan, pero si fuera mas fácil de lo que parece le hubiera dicho hace tiempo..- dijo sobandose la cabeza

- Seras...- le di un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza...- bueno vamonos- cruze los brazos y el se levanto, dándome un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza

- Oee- le reclame- pq fue eso

-por ser tan tierna y terca- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa

- Sera...TT3TT- rodee los ojos hacia otro lado

**Fin de Rima Pov**

**Normal Pov**

**(Ahora escuchando Dam Dadi Doo)**

después de unas aburridas clases, todos fueron a su deseado descanso,Rima no dejaba de atacar con la mirada a Nagi, y Amu se seguía preguntando donde estaba Nadeshiko...hasta que algo inesperado paso...

-Amu-chan...- llego exhausta Kashini

- Nande...- pregunto la pelirosada en voz baja

- Tu hermano, otra vez...ah..ah..- empezó a jadear ya que vino corriendo- ah..otra vez empezo a pelear...ah ah..- me dijo entre jadeos y palabras entrecortadas

- Oni-tan...otra vez...- fruncio el ceño y con dos dedos se toco la frente...

- Te acompaño Amu..- dijo Utau detrás de la pelirosada, tocando su hombro en señal de apoyo

- Hai..- le afirmo llendo hasta donde Kashini les indico que estaba la pelea

...

**Amu Pov**

-Dale, duro Tadase...- gritaba un chico

- Vamos, Yuuki- gritaban otros chicos **(N/A: Amano Yuukiteru )**

- Yuuuki, gana yuuuki..- animaba Yuno( N/A: Yuno normal no yandere)

- Oni-tan otra vez...- me queje e voz baja al verlo pelear contra Yuuki

- Tadase, que decepción...- decia Utau con los brazos cruzados

- Uyy...llego la fuerza bruta...- dijeron los demás chicos

- Mite, mite chicas, pq no se relajan un poquito yap...- dijo Yuno colgándose del cuello de Utau

- Sueltame, perra..- le grito Utau

- Perra...eh...- dijo Yuno, agachando la cabeza..**(N/A: Gasai Yuno al poder Bitches)**- muérete idiota- dijo con un aura demoníaca saliendo de ella, levantando la mirada y tirándose sobre Utau comenzando otra pelea

- One-chan- dijimos Tadase y yo con una gotita en la cabeza al ver a nuestra one-chan pelear

- Nee, Amu- me dijo mi oni-tan

- Que pasa Oni-tan- le pregunte en voz baja

- Mejor vamos a comer algo, mama siempre le da flojera mandarnos algo- me dijo con una sonrisa que me provoco un pequeño ardor en las mejillas

- Hai, demo , me olvide mi dinero en la casa...- suspire

- Que tontería Amu, yo invito..- me tomo de la mano y lo acompañe hasta la cafetería

...

- Neee, hay muchas cosas que me gustan...- dije en voz baja

- Bueno, mientras decides yo voy escogiendo ya...- dijo

- hai..- le afirme en voz baja

...Sinceramente no sabia si escoger helado de chocolate, o no se un sandwich o algo así...pero el chocolate es tan rico...:3

-ESto Oni-tan...quiero helado de chocolate...- jale de su saco y le pedí el helado

- Hai, que coincidencia, yo voy a pedir helado de vainilla..- me sonrió, provocando que me volviese a sonrojar

...Espere un rato afuera de la cafetería; para evitar ocupa mesas y estar parada en medio de la nada. Me senté en una banca cercana,cuando de repente llega Rima jalando del pelo a Nagi hacia a mi...

- Ohaio Amu-chan, Nagi te quiere decir algo muy importante...- dijo Rima

- ja ja ja ohaio Amu-chan...- reia nervioso Nagi

- Que pasa Nagi-le pregunte como siempre en voz tenue y baja

- Esto..es que..mmm...se trata...de Nadeshiko- Rei nervioso y entrecortado

- Que paso con NaDeshiko- pregunte preocupada

- Etto..se trata de que...- le contó toda la verdad

**Fin de Amu Pov**

**Tadase Pov**

Hoy..hoy era el día, el día en el que le diría mis sentimientos a mi hermanita después de 7 años de estar con ella, me he decidido, me le confesare

Fui a comprar los helados, pero cuando voy a comerlos con mi hermanita, y la encuentro con Nagi, lo que me pareció normal, hasta que ella se para de la nada y el la abraza,...en ese momento lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue UNA CONFESION...mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, hasta que la imagen de Ikuto-niisan se me vino a la cabeza...tome fuerza y fui hasta donde ellos estaban...mi confesión se prolongara.

- Ohaio..Nagi- lo salude

- Ohaio Tadase-kun - me saludo de forma muy animada y al ver a Amu la vi con los ojos en blanco saliendo le un fantasmita de la boca

- Etto...Nagi..tu..tu- dijo aun con los ojos en blanco...- tu..tu eres Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko...Nagi le dijo...bueno suerte que solo fue eso

- Le dijiste por fin eh Nagi..- agarre su hombro y lo felicite

- Oni-tan tu también sabias esto ...- dijo con la cara mas tierna q he visto en mi vida..

- Esto..tal vez...- me reí un poco nervioso junto a Nagi

- T-T..dame mi helado..- me arranco el helado y se fue hasta quien sabe donde...bueno mi confesión se postergara un poco mas

...

**Fin de Tadase Pov**

**Amu Pov**

Hoy fue un día muy largo, estoy muy molesta con Tadase y Nagi. Pero como siempre mi mejor consejero y consolador es yo misma, prefiero reservarme todo para mi misma, lo se que autista soy. Bueno como sea en la cena, mama nos quería avisar algo muy importante, ya quiero saber que es

- Bueno, quieren saber pq los he reunido..verdad- nos pregunto nuestra madre, otro dato sobre ella, esta muy grave de salud aunque no le gusta aparentarlo

- Hai..- le afirmamos disforzados todos nosotros

- Bueno, su hermano mayor Ikuto, volverá la próxima semana, así que por favor denle una linda bienvenida, en especial tu Amu, ya que nunca lo has conocido.- nos dijo muy animada

- Ikuto- niisan- dijo Tadase con estrellitas en los ojos

- Ikutoooo- dijo Utau con corazones en los ojos

- Ikuto?- dije yo con signos de interrogación en la cabeza

- Hai, bueno eso es todo a cenar...- dijo llamando a los mayordomos para que trajeran el almuerzo..

- Hai..- le afirmamos

Bueno, hoy descubro que Nagi es Nadeshiko, hoy descubro que tengo un nuevo Oni-tan y hoy descubro que me gusta mas de lo normal el helado de chocolate...Que día tan raro

Como sea, no le tome importancia a la llegada de mi hermano que ni conocia, me fui a dormir esperando que todo lo que habia pasado hoy desaparesca en la mañana...Ojala, pero lo que me parecio mas raro de todo este dia, fue lo raro y amable que se estaba comportando Tadase conmigo...eso creo que fue mas raro que lo de Nagi...ñaaa se me pasara en la mañana

* * *

Bueno Aqui esta el cap

El próximo si me voy a demorar en publicar

Debo terminar mis otros cap no me culpen

Bueno

algún review?


	3. Colores de esperanza

Bien holiiis

Vamos Kaiosama dame una lluvia de reviews onegai

Volviendo no pido cosas imposibles

Y...

pues

etto

Creo que voy a cambiar el titulo

Es muy largo para mi gusto

el titulo original iba a ser " Soy la nueva Tsukiyomi"

bueno en el proximo cap lo cambio

**Monster. Rose: lamento que no tengas cuenta, ojala que lo puedas leer**

**sora-chan:Gracias por apoyarme en este fic ;P/ Si ya actualize jej**

**Hoshina Minami: Tranqui Minami-chan pasiencia y buen humor**

**D. Agostina. S: Aqui esta la historia daaa jeje**

**marisol. pechseca: si yo tambien me mori con Yuno, pero no te metas con MI Yuki, osea es mi papi sexy gay, pq yo soy Yuno**

**Meiiling: Si jaja, tadase celoso y lo de Nagi, me diverti escribiendolo**

**Vanesa-Tsukiyomi: Si osea obio que va a estar Ikuto 3 3**

**Ty-po: Jaajaj, que pena que no tengas cuenta, bueno mientras te guste la historia estoy muy feliz**

**Sorry si tube que separar los nombres, esque se borraban :/**

**Shugo Chara, ni sus personajes son mios son total autoridad de Peach-Pit**

**Amu Pov**

desperté como siempre, los parpados me pesaban, no quería levantarme e ir al colegio, pero un tremendo grito, me quito completamente mi sueño acumulado...QUE DEMONIOS INTERRUMPE MI SUEÑOOOO

Me levante en contra de mi voluntad y fije mi vista en la ventana...

- Ikuto..ikuto ikuto...- gritaba mi one-chan con corazones a los lados, desde cuando ella es así...

- Ikuto-niisan - gritaba mi oni-san con estrellas en los ojos, q bipolar eh

Pero por que todo este maldito escándalo, mejor bajo a averiguarlo

...

Me puse mis pantuflas, y baje; bueno mi pijama no era, la pijama de alta costura deseada por cualquier chica, era un simple polo morado y un pantalón blanco con corazones rosas...

Llegue hasta la entrada y encontré a mi madre, hermanos y sirvientes, mi madre me miro, y empezó a reír nerviosa

- Etto, Amu-chan; gomen al parecer tu hermano llego antes de lo que pensábamos y no te avisamos- decia entre pequeñas risitas nerviosas

- ah, no importa- dije indiferente

- Etto, Amu- dijo mi one-chan con mirada asesina

- N-nani...-dije nerviosa, por la endemoniada mirada de Utau

- aléjate de Ikuto- dijo intimidando

- E-etto , pq dices, eso O-onechan - dije entrecortada por que me cagaba del miedo

- Pues mi querida hermanita- cambio su tono intimidante, a uno dulce; mientras me abrazaba, y acariciaba mi cabeza- Pues Amu, digamos que no eres fea, y mi hermano, no es feo; también es un mujeriego y digamos que tu serias el blanco inocente y torpe para el..

- Gauw eso es un halago o una amenaza- dije fría para que me suelte bruscamente

- No te metas con Ikuto- dijo con mirada endemoniada

- Como quieras- dije para darle la espalda con ambos brazos cruzados

- Amu, va a caerte muy bien Ikuto; excepto por que es un mujeriego jej- reia mi madre

- Ikuto-niisan- grito Tadase al llegar una larga...LARGA..limusina

- Ikutooooo- grito Utau con corazones por todos lados

- Oh, por fin vere al famoso Ikuto, eh- dije indiferente mientras un sirviente le abrió la puerta

- Bienvenido señor Tsukiyomi- dijo el mayordomo que le abrió la puerta

- Tiempo sin verte Peter- dijo un peliazul, bastante guapo, lo admito; de ojos zafiro; el era el tal Ikuto

- Ikutoooooooooooooooooo..- se lanzaron sobre el dichoso Ikuto, mis dos hermanos

- Oigan, si no me sueltan nunca me podre mover- dijo indiferente ante el abrazo de sus hermanos- Hey y tu quien eres, una sirvienta nueva o que- me dijo mientras su mirada zafiro se clavaba en la mia

- JA ja ja, no se que te ven de especial- dije dándole la espalda

- Etto, Ikuto- dijo mi madre, algo nerviosa- ella, es tu nueva hermana jeje

- No puede ser, otra ves "jugaste" con Kazuomi - dijo con dos dedos en su frente

- O.O Ikutooo, c-claro que no...no soy esa clase de persona- dijo mi madre completamente roja- la adoptamos, cuando sus antiguos padre la v- la interrumpi

- ME gustaría que no dijeras esos detalles...madre- dije con el flequillo tapandome la cara, y retirandome; por si acaso mis hermanos no lo sabían

- Hmpt- hizo un pequeño sonido

- Que piensas Ikuto-niisan- dijo Tadase, entre emoción y curiosidad

-Nada que te incumba- dijo frio y seco, mientras entraba a la casa o mansión

- Que malo- dijo con dos ríos de lagrimas colgantes tipo anime

- U.U que esperabas de el Tadase- dijo Utau

- TT3TT un poco de cariño - dijo con puchero

-Jeje- rio mi madre

Fin de Amu Pov

Ikuto Pov

Llegue, y como de costumbre; me saludaron y bla bla bla, aun sin rastros de mi siempre Utau y Tadase esperándome, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue esa pelirosada; será una nueva sirvienta...mmm interesante. Pero no, no lo era; ERA MI HERMANASTRA...Supongo que es hora de jugar un poco.

- Ma..- dije apoyándome en una pared de por ahí

- Ah, que pasa Ikuto- dijo entre nervios y alegría mi madre

- Que tiene esa chica, que no quiere que sepa- dije serio y frío

-No va a ser alguna de tus victimas verdad- dijo dudosa y algo seria

- Quien sabe-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- Ikuto,si tienes solo tienes esas intenciones, no te diré nada; te conozco mas que nadie y se lo que eres capaz de hacer- dijo sobando mi mejilla

Mierda, lamentablemente arruino mis planes

- Supongo- suspire y me retire, pero alguna cabellera rosa se topo conmigo y nos tropezamos

- Tsk, mira por donde caminas- dijo fría e indiferente sobando su cabeza

- Mejor yo me voy- dijo mi madre retirándose de la habitación

- Que fría- dije para darle una mano, para que se levante

- mira quien habla- dijo rodando los ojos, y evitando mi ayuda

- Sabes debes tener cuidado con las faldas, si te descuidas se puede ver bastante- dije burlón, al poder ver su ropa interior,negro...mmm...que tentador

- Eh- dijo para sonrojarse violentamente

- Nos vemos luego hermanita- dije haciendo énfasis en hermanita

- Baka- susurro y retiro

...

...

* * *

Esta corto lo se

Esque me inspire y desinpire

Gomen, pero ya llego mi neko

MI neko

Bueno aquí comienza lo **IMPORTANTE**

**Pregunta 1**

**- Cual es lo que mas odia Meicky-busquen en mi perfil**

**Pregunta 2**

**- Quien es la cantante favorita de MIP**

**Premio:**

El que responda una pregunta gana- Una idea suya en este fic

El que responda dos preguntas gana- Un personaje en mi fic

**Comodin**

**Como se llama el peluche de MIP- comienza con P y termina con O**

El comodin gana un capitulo entero creado por ustedes

bye bye

Review?


End file.
